


Forever and for Always

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Just Friends [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz feels sad, Friends With Benefits, Jemma gives up control, Marriage Proposal, Season/Series 01, Vaginal Sex, Ward is HYDRA, but they figured it out, jemma makes him feel better, motel knee touching, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: After the team finds out Ward is Hydra, they retreat to a motel for the night. Jemma does her best to cheer Fitz up by proving that she has absolute trust in him, and the logical progression of their lives together takes one more step forward.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Just Friends [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193152
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Forever and for Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to @clementinewhy. I wanted to celebrate your birthday and also thank you for being an amazing captain for Team Space. <3
> 
> I think this is the last fic in the Just Friends verse. When I started I knew that I wanted to take them to motel knee touching. That is such an important moment in their relationship, and I just wanted it to be so much more :)
> 
> And a special thanks to @agentofship for being the very best!

“Tell me that you’re not Hydra,” Fitz said, looking at her.

“What?”

“I know that it’s ridiculous, but I just need to hear you say it.”

She leaned closer to him. “I’m not Hydra.”

“Yeah, good. Cause I’m not either.”

“Of course not.”

“Yeah. Because if you ever did --”

“I wouldn’t.”

“--I don’t know what I would do.”

“You’ll never have to find out.”

Jemma’s heart ached for Fitz. She knew how badly Ward’s betrayal had hurt him. Fitz was loyal to a fault and Ward had taken advantage of him — of all of them, really. But Fitz was now adrift, tangled up in his thoughts and feelings about what Ward had done. 

She reached over and deliberately placed her hand on his knee. It wasn’t a particularly sensual touch, more of a way to ground him to reality. To make him see that she was there beside him, and that she’d never leave. But touching him sent a tingle through her all the same. They’d been through so much together, and she was certain that he was it for her. Part of her had known it years ago, but they’d finally put it all into words — and somehow that made all the difference. 

Jemma looked out across the pool, consciously keeping her breathing even. She could sense rather than see Fitz’s quizzical expression. In all honesty she was tempted to try to make him forget anything but her, but they were still sitting by the pool...and even though SHIELD didn’t exist anymore and Coulson wasn’t technically their boss, that didn’t mean she was comfortable with such a public display. 

Trip walked around the pool and offered to share his snacks. Jemma took one from the bag, not even sure what it was, and once he had walked on she nudged Fitz with her shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“What?” His eyes widened as he seemed to understand what she meant. “I mean, yeah.”

He stood, giving the most exaggerated stretch she’d ever seen, arms stretched over his head and his shirt riding up so she caught a glimpse of the pale skin on his stomach. She rolled her eyes, not sure how he could be so bold at times, and yet so adorably awkward at others.

“C’mon,” he said, giving her a smile that made her toes curl. It was so wonderful that he always seemed to be on the same page. Or mostly anyway. That look reminded her of so many nights together in their apartment, his body so warm and solid against hers...and his very talented mouth. She would always be very fond of his hands, they did such marvelous things in the lab -- and to her -- but his mouth was something else entirely. She felt worshipped, treasured, when he took her apart slowly. 

Jemma glanced around, caught up in her own thoughts, and noticed Trip smiling at her -- at her and Fitz. Well, that was no surprise. Skye was well aware of their true feelings and it had been a faint hope that she was the only one who had noticed.

Trip nodded at her and angled his head before saying something to Coulson that directed their attention away from where Fitz and Jemma were disappearing together.

She whispered a silent thank you to Trip and took Fitz’s hand in hers. The same thrill of the forbidden that had always made things so exciting between them started the fire simmering in her belly. Now she knew that it wasn’t just a biological response, brought on by endorphins, but something so much deeper. She tugged him toward her room and pulled out the keycard, swiping it across the door before it clicked open and she pulled him inside.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she pushed him playfully against the door, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Jemma,” he groaned against her lips. “What are we --”

Jemma pressed her body against his. If he didn’t understand what they were doing, there really wasn’t anything more she could do.

He pressed his lips to her neck, nuzzling against the collar of her shirt, and she let her head fall back to give him better access.

This was wonderful. After everything that had happened, it felt like coming home. Comfortable --

And then his hands gripped her arse and pulled her closer. His erection ground against her and the comfortable feeling disappeared in a haze of lust.

Heat pulsed through her, along every nerve of her body before ending at her clit. His hands kneaded her arse and his name was pulled from her throat along with a cry of pleasure.

She was dizzy with desire. Perhaps the thought was a little dramatic, but it was Fitz. Their whole lives had been leading to this moment. Every decision they had made together, every time they had faced a turning point in their lives and taken the path together. Every time he had chosen her. 

_He_ had chosen _her_. Over and over again. Without question. And she knew with a flash of blinding certainty that she would too. It was an odd feeling, never wanting to be without someone, but that’s how she felt about Fitz.

“Fitz...ohhhhh.” His tongue traced along her collarbone and she almost let him distract her. “Fitz, wait.”

They were both panting when she pulled back from him.

“Sorry...I thought --”

“No, you thought right.” In sync, as always. “It’s just that I want to tell you something first.”

His hands trailed down her sides before he let her go and she reached for his hand, not wanting to lose contact with his body. She led him to the bed, hurriedly tugging down the cheap bedspread and the crisp white sheet. 

He let out a little laugh.

“It’s probably filthy,” she said defensively.

“I know.” 

They sat side by side on the bed and he smoothed her hair back from her face. She leaned into his touch. How had she ever thought they were just friends?

“What did you want to talk about?”

She turned to face him and took both of his hands in hers.

“I know this isn’t what you expected when we went into the field. And I wish I could take it all back -- “

“I don’t,” he interrupted.

“What?”

“I don’t wish this had never happened. I mean, this last part, yes, but the rest of it, no. Going into the field is what brought us together.”

She couldn’t help the smile that was spreading over her face.

“That isn’t what brought us together.”

“But it was what gave me the confidence to tell you how I really feel. The rest of it was amazing --”

“Yes, it really was.” 

They were staring into each other’s eyes, almost as if they could communicate without words. His eyes were so blue and piercing. There was no one else she’d rather be with. As a friend. A partner. A lover.

“Fitz, I know Ward’s betrayal is hard. It is for all of us. I can’t give you a promise that nothing bad will ever happen to us again.” She took a deep breath. “But I can give you me.”

She started unbuttoning her blouse as her pussy clenched in anticipation. 

“Jemma…wha --”

She reached for his hand, pressing it over her bra-covered breast. His thumb moved over her nipple, the way he’d done countless times before, and it tightened under his touch. His other hand came up as she shrugged her shirt from her shoulders.

Closing her eyes, she arched her back to press her breasts more firmly into his hands and just let herself feel.

“Yes...more like that.”

His head came up. Jemma took the opportunity to scoot back on the bed, so her head was laying on the pillow.

Fitz looked at her like she was a complicated problem and she squeezed her legs together in the futile hope that it would relieve some of the ache between her thighs. His brow wrinkled as he studied her, and she slowly reached her hands up to grip the rungs of the headboard.

“I give you me. Just tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

“Clearly,” she said, with a glance towards the bulge in his trousers. “But I want you to have all of me. Anything you want.”

She waited for a minute, getting progressively more nervous, until his face cleared.

“Anything I want?”

“Anything.” She hoped he understood all of the love and hope in her voice. “We might not be able to control everything that happens to us, but we have this. We have each other. And you have all my love...and trust.”

He moved over her slowly on hands and knees, and she had to hold herself back from reaching for him. Every molecule in her body craved him, and when he finally dropped his lips to hers she surged towards him, exploring him with her tongue.

Entirely too soon he sat back, knees bracketing her thighs, before he drew a finger across her cheek and down her neck. When he started to peel down the cups of her bra she nearly cried out. She’d thought she was giving him control, letting him decide the pace, but she hadn’t fully understood what it would mean to her. Putting her pleasure in his hands -- literally -- was intoxicating in a way she hadn’t anticipated. It was never too late to learn something about herself.

“Please, Fitz.”

He gave a wicked smile that set her heart beating faster before his lips closed around her nipple, tongue swirling around the tightened bud, before he switched to the other side. He dropped kisses over her as he moved between breasts, and her clit pulsed with need. She had to bite her lip not to beg him to take her right then, but she held back somehow. Her body was tense, pulled tight like a bow as he played her body.

Fitz kissed a line down her stomach, his fingers still teasing her breasts with a light touch, until he reached the button of her jeans. Looking into her eyes, he flicked open the button and slid down the zipper before pulling them down. 

He settled back between her legs, and returned his lips to her stomach as his hands drifted lower. She could feel the rough fabric of his trousers on her thighs and she squeezed her eyes shut so she could focus on the sensations coursing through her. Even when everything else had changed they still had each other.

Her eyes flew open when Fitz’s teeth nipped at the skin low on her stomach before his tongue dipped beneath the waistband of her knickers. She lifted her hips so he could take them off, but instead he kissed her thigh and moved one hand to stroke her through the thin layer of cotton.

Her body clenched in anticipation at his touch. It was too much and not even close to being enough. It was like every moment with him. All the science, and laughter, and love was everything she’d ever needed -- and she would never have her fill. She writhed impatiently as his mouth moved over her hipbone before settling between her legs, his tongue pressing against her clit through her knickers.

“Fitz...please,” she begged. She had been imagining all of the things he could ask her to do, but she should have known he’d take the opportunity to have her completely at his mercy.

He pressed his tongue harder against her, moving in small circles. She arched toward him, trying to increase the friction and he gripped her hips to keep her still. She felt a warm huff of air as he laughed. 

“More...I need…”

She let go of the headboard and tangled her fingers in his hair, letting out a low moan. 

Fitz pulled back and she whimpered at the loss. 

“So impatient.” He shook his head at her before tugging her knickers down. Finally bare, she urged him closer and started to attack his buttons. He swallowed audibly and pushed her hand away. “Back on the headboard.”

The hint of nervousness in his voice was a bigger turn-on than anything he could have said, though the quiet command was a close second. She moved her arms back over her head and settled herself on the bed, somewhat placated when he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. She watched him make quick work of his clothing, tingles of fire burning through her as wetness pooled between her thighs, until he returned his mouth to her clit. His tongue moved faster as his fingers pushed into her.

A moan was ripped from her throat and her hands tightened on the headboard in an effort to hold still. She wanted to roll on top of him and ride him until they were both breathless. But she was also the beneficiary of his careful attention so it was hard to complain. He kept lapping at her and stroking her body until her muscles pulsed and her body relaxed.

After she sank back on the bed, more relaxed than she’d been a moment before, Fitz kissed his way back up her body. His lips moved over her, leaving a trail of kisses. When he finally reached her lips again, she nipped at his bottom lip before urging his tongue against hers. His erection pressed against her stomach and she shivered in anticipation.

His kiss was demanding, but not more than she was willing to give. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she wrapped a leg around his hip to pull him down on her. She was tired of waiting. 

“Jemma…” He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, breathing out quick puffs of air. Jemma wiggled her hips beneath him to position him against her entrance. Fitz had been the constant in her life for all these years. Being with him like this reminded her who they were -- who she was -- no matter what else was happening.

He let out a moan and dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing the sensitive skin. She tilted her hips and his cock slid through her folds. They moved together, years of experience guiding their actions, and then he was inside her. Her muscles tensed around him and he started moving slowly, dragging out the motion until she wanted to cry out. She wrapped both legs around his waist and urged him on, rocking against him.

Fitz moved faster and Jemma sighed in relief.

“I’m...I’m not going to last long.”

Jemma smiled. There was something about making him lose control that really did it for her.

“I want you to come for me.” She dropped her feet to the bed and moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

“You feel so good --”

His hips stuttered and she squeezed her inner muscles to urge him on. 

“I love you, Jemma,” he whispered as he tipped over the edge, releasing inside her.

His teeth nipped at her shoulder and she dropped her arms, reaching for his arse.

“Ohhh…” She started grinding against him and the feel of him on top of her and the pressure on her clit made her cry out again.

He held her close for a moment before rolling them both to their sides and reaching for the sheet. He pulled her close and she tucked her head against his chest, inhaling deeply.

“Thank you.” He paused for a second and she could almost feel his embarrassment. “I didn’t mean...for the shag. I mean, thank you for your trust. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

She pressed a kiss to the closest bit of skin she could find and let her mind wander through the post-coital bliss. 

But a thought occurred to her that wouldn’t be silenced and she pulled away from him instead.

“Marry me.” She supposed it was supposed to sound more like a question than the statement of fact that it was, but really wasn’t this just the logical progression of their relationship. Best friends, forever joined by science, that evolved into something more. Something that could be everything.

He was silent and she bit her lip, wondering if she had made a miscalculation.

“Never mind, I just --”

“Yes!” Warm lips were pressed against hers before she could do anything and he kissed her until she started to wonder if they’d finally finish a conversation about their future before they got distracted again, when he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers. “Of course I want to marry you.”

He smoothed his hand over her hair. “I love you, Jemma.”

“I love you too.”

“But…”

“But?”

“Well, it’s just that we can’t leave now. I mean, if you wanted to leave. Because if you didn’t want to leave that would be --”

This time she was the one to kiss him, gently stroking her tongue across the seam of his lips until he opened up to her. They may not have figured out how to say everything they needed to say just yet, but they both understood what this meant.

Placing a hand gently on his cheek, she said, “What I want is to be with you. Just you.”

“Do you mean it? I know you wanted to see the world…”

“And we will,” she assured him. “But I choose you. Whatever we do, we’ll do it together.”

A broad smile broke out over his face. “I was thinking maybe a lab somewhere where we could do research --”

“And a little cottage where we can spend our evenings talking, spending time together...making love.”

He pulled her closer at her words and she could practically feel his love. _This_ was what she had wanted. What she’d wanted even before she’d known to want it.

“But first we have to fix this. SHIELD might be gone, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make things right.” There was a new resolve in his tone. Something with a hint of command. Before she could get distracted again, she pulled the sheet more tightly around her and sat up.

“Yes, of course we can. And after that…”

“And after that, you’re all mine.”

“Always,” she agreed. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
